Always There For You
by LilBlossomKitty
Summary: .::FINISHED::.Sakura was forced to run away from home on the day of her own birthday....rest of it is inside...NO MAGIC not too much love SS some ET
1. Summary

Always There For You  
  
~!Quick Summary!~  
  
Sakura was forced to run away from home on the day of her own birthday. This all happened because of a group of gangster hired by someone her father knew but not herself to kill her whole family; her father, brother, and mother and including herself, for some unknown reason that Sakura doesn't know, but her father does. She heard that they all got shot dead. She has no one left, and no one to go to. Now she lives on the streets by herself in the darkness. Is her life going to continue like this or will she find a new path? S+S n some E+T  
  
=========================================================================================== 


	2. All Alone

Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~ All Alone  
  
It's so cold on the streets. I haven't got much food left, I only have enough for a couple of more days. I'm also short on clothing, all my other clothing are dirty. No money..that's the worst yet. Wait it isn't..what's worst is that I'm always sleeping on the streets. All this happened so quickly. It just started as something I wish never happened.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was April 1st. My birthday, I was turning 17 today. We moved many times this month, so I didn't have any friends in the neighbourhood yet. So it was just me and my family celebrating. We were having a great time watching tv, talking, and playing games. I recieved a gift from all of my family members.  
  
Then we heard someone was knocking on the door. My mother Nadeshiko decided to answer it. When she opened it *boom*. As soon as Touya; my older brother, Fujitaka; my father, and myself; Sakura heard the noise. We went to check it out right away, my mother was on the ground bleeding continously. I didn't know if she was dead yet. She seemed lifeless though. Infront of us were these guys with guns.   
  
"Sakura and Touya go upstairs now! Touya take care of your little sister" My father whispered in demand.  
  
I grabbed all my presents and my brother and I ran upstairs. Touya then started talking.   
  
"I knew one day this would happen....this gang is after us Sakura"  
  
"Why?" But Touya didn't want to answer  
  
"Sakura pack your stuff up, your leaving here"  
  
"What about you onii-chan? What will happen to otou-san and you?"  
  
"Sakura don't worry about us. Here take this journal, it belongs to otou-san, I took it from his room. Read it when the time comes,"  
  
"Onii-chan..."  
  
"Take Kero (his a dog in this story) with you, and take all my saving and your saving with you..." Touya gave all his money to me. And I took all the money I got with me as well. He was never so generous to me.   
  
I packed everything in a light pink bag that I use for vacation. I packed as many clothing as I can.  
  
"Onii-chan, I'm scared..."  
  
"Kaujii...be brave...nothing can stop you, as soon as you get out of this house. Run and hide, and come back tomorrow morning okay?"  
  
"I understand..." I packed so many things...like pictures of me and my family, my passport, my identiy, almost everything that belonged to me.  
  
Touya made a rope out of blankets, and I climbed down from it.   
  
"Sakura! Run quickly! And come back tomorrow"  
  
I ran as quickly as I could. I went into the penguin park and hid under the slide. I was so scared. It was only my first week in the neighbourhood and this already happened. Why are we moving constantly...I don't get this...I fell asleep in the cold hugging my bag.  
  
The next day, I ran back home. There were police tape lines all over my house. Then I heard someone talk.  
  
"This is for sure a murdrer issue....it's sad that everybody in the house got shot dead."  
  
As soon as I heard that..that meant my whole family was gone....my life...I'm all alone.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I still have the presents in my bag, I never had the chance to open them. I was struggling through the streets, no one was there to find me or call my name.  
  
I never reported about myself to the police. I didn't want to cause I would think that I would end up like my family.Dead.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I lost Kero one night, my best friend. I looked for him everywhere, but I didn't go back home to look for him. Lonely I was, but I was up for it. All of a sudden, I felt so dizzy I collasped infront of someone, someone I didn't know. I had a blurry image of that person, black hair with purple highlights, her face was pale, and I didn't see the rest.  
  
=====================================================================================================================================================================  
  
It starts out as someone's person p.o.v. but later on it won't be!  
  
plz r n r on how da first chap ish 2 u ppl!!! 


	3. First Kiss

Always There For You  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2~ My First Kiss  
  
  
  
Slowly her eyes awoke, she looked around. She was in a fancy room, a rich fancy room.  
  
"Where am I?" she thought. Then someone opened the door.  
  
"Oh good, your awake. You had a high fever when I found you collasping in front of me."  
  
'She's that girl that I saw before I totally blurred out.' "Arigato...where's my stuff?"  
  
"No problem. It's on the chair over there."  
  
When she looked through her bag, everything was cleaned.  
  
"Gomen...I didn't mean to look through your stuff"  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about me"  
  
"What did you do wrong? I just washed your clothing, I didn't go through your REALLY personal stuff...are you a theift? Cause I'm so calling the cops if you are"  
  
"NANI! Do I look like one to you?"  
  
"No...guess not..gomen...didn't mean to scare you. So what's your name?"  
  
'Should I give my real name to her? Maybe she heard the news? Augh..to be on the safe side' "My name is Ying Fa."  
  
"Ying Fa...nice name....so where do you live? I can give you a ride home"  
  
'Make something up fast Sakura Kinomoto.....' "Augh...well...you see....I'm an orphan....'that's something true'...and I didn't want to live there anymore...'I'm lying...I feel so guility' so I ran away from the orphange 'Sakura..! I'm so going to regret this'  
  
"Okay....just to tell yah...I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. You can call me Tomoyo! Why don't you stay at my place for a while?"  
  
"ARIGATO TOMOYO *hugs* But please don't tell the police about me! Okay?"  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise!" 'This girl has a lot to talk about sometimes.' "I'll leave you alone to give you some privacy"  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo!"  
  
"No problem Ying Fa...."  
  
  
  
  
  
.::Sakura's P.O.V.::.  
  
I feel like I'm lying too much, but if I give someone my true identity, they'll for sure bring me to the police station for questioning. I didn't even know what was going on in my house. My birthday presents! I still have to look at those. Good thing there still in my bag. I'll open the present Touya gave me first. A journal set. WITH LEAD PENCILS! ERASERS! Everything I need to write with! I wish I could hug him for this. But he isn't here. I miss him so much...Father's present. A family picture of all of us. A birthday card.  
  
  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
  
  
It's your 13th Birthday! I wish I could have made it more special but I had so much business to deal with. I promise that you'll have a better birthday next year.  
  
  
  
Love Otou-san.  
  
  
  
I feel so bad leaving them to die now. I wish I was there with them when they all died. Mother's present. WHOA! A beautiful locket that comes with a braclet! Mother's card  
  
  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday my sweetie pie! Your finally 13! I'm so happy for you! Your starting Junior High School! I'm so impressed with you. I hope you love the present that I gave you. It was a tradition to pass down to daughter from mother, it's been going by for at least 2 centeuries. Keep it safe!  
  
Love Okaa-san  
  
  
  
I love you....everybody.........  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
Then Tomoyo entered Sakura's room. "My mom agreed to let you stay. So you wanna hang out with my friends today Ying Fa?"  
  
"Alright sure..."  
  
"You'll be starting school with me after the weekend in Tomoeda High School"  
  
'I guess so' "Alright...great!"  
  
"Well hurry up and get dressed! I'm meeting two of my best pals at the shopping mall today so I could get you a new wardrobe!"  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm wasting so much money because of you! You don't need to buy me new clothing!"  
  
"Oh come on Ying Fa! Don't feel so guility! I always shop with my friends and buy stuff for them!"  
  
"Alright then, if you insist"  
  
Sakura wore her blue jeans and cherry blossom t-shirt.  
  
"You know what Ying Fa?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You should change your name to Sakura, you have so many clothing that are like the sakura cherry blossoms!"  
  
"Alright if you like to call me Sakura, go ahead, I don't mind since I'm the guest here!" 'After all my real name is Sakura'  
  
"You're so generous Sakura!"  
  
  
  
~!At the Shopping Mall!~  
  
"ERIOL! SYAORAN! MEILIN! RAY!"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" A guy with dark black hair with blue highlights appoarched her and kissed her.  
  
"Sakura-chan this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, my boyfriend"  
  
"Nice to meet you Sakura...by any chance do you have a last name?"  
  
Sakura quickly thought of a last name that won't give her true identity away  
  
"Sakura Kinomo"   
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I'm Meilin Li!" Said a girl with long black hair. "And this is my boyfriend Ray Kio"  
  
"Hello nice to meet you Sakura-chan" The guy had black hair with brown highlights, he had brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran, Meilin's cousin, you can call me Syaoran" When Sakura looked at his face, she blushed. She thought he was cute cause of his amber eyes and messy brown hair.  
  
"Well let's start shopping!!!!!" Tomoyo was so addicted to shopping. "Sakura, let's go to the clothing store to get you some new clothes"  
  
"Hai...." Sakura was never into shopping that much.  
  
"Tomoyo why don't you hang out with Eriol, I'll go with Sakura" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Alright sure, why don't we all meet here 4pm sharp k?"   
  
"Alright, see you people then"  
  
  
  
They both didn't talk to each other much. Then Syaoran started talking.  
  
"Sakura-chan, where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh, I'm from an orphange, I ran away cause I didn't like the life there, I didn't make any friends"  
  
"So your staying with Tomoyo right now?"  
  
"Yah...pretty much"  
  
Then there was a moment of slience, both of them didn't talk again.  
  
"You don't like going shopping much do you?"  
  
"I was never allowed to go outside when I was in the orphange"  
  
"You wanna get some new clothing then?"  
  
"Alright sure..."  
  
"You wanna get a dress or something? There's a dance coming up soon at our school"  
  
"Yah, sure why not"  
  
  
  
"Don't they look kawaii together you guys?" Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Ray were spying on them.  
  
"You think Syaoran found his real lover?" Meilin asked "Cause I don't like that Chi girl in our school that haunts Syaoran down. She's so freaking annoying"  
  
"Speaking of Chi, she's up ahead at 10 o'clock with her ugly bitchie friends"  
  
  
  
"Hey Syaoran" a girl with swirly blonde hair came up to him "Who's this girl here?" She was pointing her finger at her with she was the boss. Sakura didn't like the pointing finger thing. Sakura quickly kicked her and flipped her on the ground  
  
"Don't go pointing at me Miss, cause I hate when that happens" Sakura let her go and Chi and her friends went off and yelled at Syaoran "SYAORAN YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
Syaoran was standing their stunned at what Sakura just did.  
  
"SYAORAN! EARTH TO SYAORAN!" Sakura was waving her hand at him  
  
"Sakura! Why....How....What..."  
  
"Was I suppose to not do that? Is that your girlfriend or something? GOMEN!!! I didn't mean to!!!"  
  
"No...Sakura...you got it all wrong! I hate that girl a lot in my school! She keeps taunting me!"  
  
"So I did the right thing?"  
  
"Sort of...Where did you learn moves like that?"  
  
'O crap...Touya taught me those moves and I also use to take karate lessons...what I'm I suppose 2 say? O I know!' "I learned it in the orphange, they had classes for self defence!" 'Good thinking Sakura!'  
  
"Your great! You should train with me sometime...or maybe you can come to my trainning lessons"  
  
'Is that a date? Wait what I'm I thinking!' "Sure why not?" 'Sakura! You just said yes! Wait it wasn't a date! What the hell I'm I thinking!'  
  
"Alright! Why don't we go after we finish shopping!"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Meilin-chan? Tomoyo-chan? Ray-kun? Eriol-kun? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We saw Chi and her friends come by so we thought we would check on you" Tomoyo had this worried look if Chi had slapped her.  
  
"Chi and her friends? You mean that bitchie girl with her bitchie friends?"  
  
"Whoa...you learn fast! Hey we might actually get to like each other a lot!" Meilin always hate Chi, always taunting her cousin.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's get your shopping done so we could train later at my house!" Syaoran was anxious to see all of Sakura's moves  
  
"SAKURA! TRAIN! SYAORAN YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"  
  
"Sakura knows some moves! She's really good! Let's go Sakura!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! Ja ne everybody!" And they both went off.  
  
"What's with Syaoran? I never seen him this happy before, he doesn't sound as cold as before!"  
  
"Like you said Meilin-chan, your cousin might have found someone interesting to be with!"  
  
  
  
~!At one of the stores where Sakura is looking for a dress!~  
  
  
  
"Sakura you already bought like 2 bags of clothing! What more do you need!" Syoaran was getting tired carrying Sakura's shopping bags.  
  
"You said I need a dress for the dance, so yah I'm getting one!"  
  
"Oh, this one looks nice, I'm going to try it on!"  
  
Sakura had choosen a skirt that was pink and had a huge pink ribbon at the back of it, there were cherry blossoms all over it. She chose a matching pink t-shirt with the skirt. When Syaoran saw her, he blushed hard, he liked her emerald eyes matching it with her aurban hair.  
  
"Sakura, you look great!"   
  
"Maybe not as great as you!" And they laughed playfully.  
  
When Sakura was paying for the dress, Syaoran saw her identity card, April 1st her birthday, blood type A, born in Tomoeda, Japan. And Sakura closed her wallet before he could read the rest.  
  
'So Sakura's birthday was last week...I have something fun in mind, she probably didn't enjoy her birthday that much in the orphange' Syaoran thought  
  
"Hai Syaoran"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"I'm hungry wanna go grab something to eat?"  
  
"Alright sure! Then can we go!!!"  
  
"But we have to wait for..."  
  
"No need, I told them that they didn't have to meet us anymore" 'Stop asking so many questions will yah! I just wanna spend time with you a lot now! Wait...it sounds like I'm falling in love with her...is it true love at first sight? SYAORAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! SNAP OUT OF IT!'  
  
"Alright....fine fine!!!! Your so hyper sometimes" 'And yet your so kawaii when your hyper! SAKURA YOUR FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM! WAKE UP!'  
  
Sakura then tripped and Syaoran catched her and her lips met with his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==========================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
First Kiss? OuuuuUUUUuuuu *smoochie smoochie* LoL sowie ppl! ahaha hope u like this chapter!!!! 


	4. The Challenge

Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 3~ The Challenge  
  
  
  
~!Eriol, Ray, Meilin and Tomoyo!~  
  
"Oh my GODDD! I actually caught that on my digital video camera! THIS IS SO KAWAIIIII!!!" Tomoyo, Eriol, Ray, and Meilin had been following them around. Tomoyo was taping them with her video camera through the whole way.  
  
"This is so going to stun Aunt Yelan was she sees this!"   
  
"Meilin! Don't surprise your Aunt that early, at least tell her that Syaoran might have found someone to heat him up"  
  
They all giggled. "Are we going to tell my little desecadent and Sakura about this?"   
  
"No way! They're both going to murder us"  
  
~!Sakura n Syaoran!~  
  
"Gomen Syaoran" Sakura was blushing hard in 3 different shades of red  
  
.::Sakura's P.O.V.::.  
  
'Oh my gosh, I just kissed Syaoran BY ACCIDENT! I didn't really mean to, even though I think he's cute and everything. It felt so good when I kissed him...WAIT SAKURA KINOMOTO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! It's your first day meeting him and you already have this huge crush on you! I'm so not me today. But it's the first time I had such a cute guy hangout with me. Other than my ex-boyfriend. Augh I hated him so much.'  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sakura was walking over to Ken's house (her ex-boyfriend) and half way she saw him, but with another girl.  
  
"Mimi, you are the cutest girl I've ever met" Rick was all over her, kissing her.  
  
'Mimi was that new girl at my school this week' Sakura thought  
  
"So what are you going to do with Sakura-chan?" They started kissing again.   
  
Then Ken replied. "Dump her, throw her away. And love you"  
  
Sakura then ran away in tears.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
"It's alright Sakura-chan" Syaoran was blushing too with 10 different shades of red  
  
  
  
.::Syaoran's P.O.V.::.  
  
'That was the sweetest kiss I ever felt. It felt like the taste of sweet cherry blssom flower smell. I hope Sakura didn't mean to do that, she's so sweet and innocent'  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
"Shall we get going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yah sure" After that, Sakura and Syaoran didn't talk much on the way to the food court.  
  
  
  
"Aw...now there to shy to talk to each other" Ray was so disappointed that there was nothing interesting to watch.  
  
"Hey Ray, why don't we join them only you and me while Tomoyo and Eriol spend time taping us?"   
  
"Great idea Meilin, then something will go on" Ray kissed Meilin and they walked towards Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura!" Meilin called out.  
  
"Meilin-chan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ummm..me and Ray are hungry"  
  
"Yah whatever. Tell Tomoyo to stop taping us will yah? And if she caught that moment that happened a few minutes ago, tell her to get rid of it or I'll get rid of her!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Don't be so mean, I'll talk Tomoyo over it tonight!"  
  
"NOW MEILIN!" Syaoran screamed to her. Everybody then stared at Syaoran thinking he was a whacko.  
  
"Hai..." Meilin whispered.  
  
"Syaoran let's go...everybody is starin at you, let's eat at your house" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Alright. I'll call Wei" Syaoran called Wei his servent. He was a nice old guy, Syaoran treated him nicely since Wei always gives Syaoran many advices.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!Syaoran's place!~  
  
Sakura was really stunned when she saw Syaoran's mansion. It was huge, a gray building, the front yard was covered with green flowers and grass. There was a metal gate to the house.  
  
"Welcome to my place Sakura! You like it?"  
  
"Syaoran! Your family must be rich to own such a huge house!"  
  
"Well yah, we own the Li Clan, that's why I always train cause I'm going to be the next leader of the clan"  
  
"Whoa...you gotta tour me around your house!"  
  
"Alright sure"   
  
When they entered four adults that were female swarmped up to Sakura and started pulling her face.  
  
'Ouch, that is so going to hurt Sakura' Syaoran thought, then Sakura gave him a glare. 'Okay, time to call them off' "Can you guys let her gooo!!!!!!" Syaoran shuted.  
  
"She's so kawaii Syaoran! You never bought a girl guest over other than Meilin!" Said one girl.  
  
"Syaoran can we just get on with the tour?" Sakura whispered "I think I've been tortured enough already"  
  
"Ummm..I'm going to go now....to show my guest around, don't tell okaa-san (is that mother?)"  
  
"Yosh! (Alright)" All four yelled.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran who are they?" Sakura asked while rubbing her face that was pinched badly.  
  
"Those were my four sisters, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren and Feimei!"  
  
"They look nice though, any of them married?"  
  
"Fuutie and Feimei are engaged, Sheifa and Fanren are still in university so yah"  
  
"I see"  
  
Syaoran showed Sakura most of the rooms. There was a huge living room, a library, kitchen that would fit at least 50 people, his sisters room, trainning rooms, bathrooms, his mother's room....  
  
"Well this is my room..." It was a green door, they entered into the room, everything was mostly green, the carpet, the bed, the curtians, the closet, and many other things. There was a portrait of two little children, one of them was Syaoran, the other looked like Sakura.  
  
"Oh, that's a portrait of me and my childhood friend, I never saw her after the day we met"  
  
"That's interesting" Sakura then started thinking of the past, but Syaoran interupped  
  
"Sakura, lets eat and then train and have a fight?"  
  
"Alright sure, I'm hungry"  
  
Syaoran told the cheif he would like a special lunch. For lunch they had a salad, sandwich, soup, and for dessert banana spilt ice cream.  
  
"Syaoran, how long have you been in Tomoeda?"  
  
"2 weeks, I came from Hong Kong. So where were you born Sakura?"  
  
"In Japan, I think here in Tomoeda"  
  
"That's interesting, you stayed here in Tomoeda after your parents passed away?"  
  
"Pretty much" Sakura then stopped eating her ice cream, she felt bad about letting her parents die without last words from her.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?"  
  
"Hoooe?"  
  
"You stopped eating your ice cream...are you full?"  
  
"Yah, arigatou for lunch"  
  
"No problem, lets start trainning shall we?"  
  
"Yah why not? I'm full of energy already!"  
  
They entered a trainning room. It was a old shabby one, it was a gray everywhere, there were cracks all over the wall and floor.  
  
"The cracks are from my sword, did you ever train with a sword?"  
  
"No not really, they don't allow it in the orphange" 'Yes I have, with Touya"  
  
"Alright, you wanna try?"  
  
"Hai...."  
  
Syaoran threw a sword at Sakura, Sakura caught it with one hand. "Your not bad Sakura" Sakura blushed, you could see at least 10 different shades of red.   
  
"Arigatou Syaoran...."   
  
"Well wanna start fighting?"  
  
"Yosh!"  
  
"Ready! BEGIN!"  
  
All you could see was sparks of the sword collading together constantly.   
  
  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
He's so strong, like Touya, oh how I wished Touya was still alive, at least Touya, he was always there for me. Everything, even when Ken cheated on me  
  
He keeps doing the same move, I'll just have to counter it.   
  
"I see your weak spot Syaoran!" I told him.  
  
"I know my weak spot, but do you know yours?"  
  
I haven't thought of that, how can he think ahead of me so fast? I keep dodging his attack, guess he underestimated my agility  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
She's so fast, I can hardly keep up with her, how can she say she isn't good with a sword? This is the first time I had such a great challenge!  
  
Come on!!  
  
"Sakura, your pretty fast! How long can you keep this up?" I asked.  
  
"As long as I like" She smiled and smirked at me. This is totally going to be my greatest memories, being beaten by a girl.  
  
"Syaoran, you look tired out already?" She was started to laugh, "Your slower at your attackes now" She jumped up and went behind me and tired to knock me down. I managed to dodge it. That was a close one for sure.  
  
"Syaoran, your not bad...you actually stayed awake!"   
  
"Who said I never stayed awake" I smirked at her. She returned a glare at me. Then she started to fade out.   
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. She collasped into Syaoran's arms. "Gomen Syaoran, I just recovered from a fever this morning" She said weakily.   
  
"We'll just call it a draw round" Syaoran told her. She picked her up and decided to bring her back to Tomoyo's place.  
  
'I never had this feeling before, love it is, and it's towards Sakura, I love her, but will she accept it?' Syaoran thought and looked back to see the sleeping Sakura sound asleep. 'She looks so kawaii when she's asleep, I wish she was always around me so we could have a lot of fun' (not dirty fun don't think sick ppl)   
  
  
  
~Yelan (Syaoran's mom)~   
  
"I know she is out there, somewhere, she isn't dead yet, and probably the Mai-kun knows to, the sooner we find her the better" she told a person in the shadow.  
  
"She's strong, I know that for sure. I've found a job anyways Yelan, so I can pay you back as soon as possible"  
  
"No need, I knew your mother well, she was very nice and kind"  
  
"Arigtou"  
  
  
  
================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
sowie i took so long 2 type da next chapter up....  
  
reason #1 i didnt know what 2 write next  
  
reason #2 i just got braces so im in pain  
  
reason #3 im just dead tired  
  
but all dat as been solved!  
  
next chapter should b up soon cause i got it all figured out  
  
oh yah just 2 tell yah ppl...i put da wrong age 4 sakura...itz suppose 2 b 17 -.-' i duno wat i wuz typin  
  
2 da ppl dat r anxiouis n waitin 4 da next chapter for "Find the Past" stop waitin....-.-' i won't b updatin dat one for a while GOMEN! im stuck on ideas for dat one 2 LoL! but I'll find some ideas soon  
  
EXACTLY 7 more days until skool begins for me! da torture!  
  
next chapter ish comin up!  
  
~Lil Neko~ 


	5. The Disater

Info I didn't give you people before:  
  
Syaoran=age 18  
  
Tomoyo=age 17  
  
Eriol=age 18  
  
Meilin=age 17  
  
Ray=age 18  
  
Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 4~ The Disater  
  
  
  
~!Tomoeda High School!~  
  
"Ohayo!" Tomoyo yelled to Meilin, Syaoran and Ray.  
  
"Ohaya Tomoyo-chan!" Meilin replied  
  
Sakura was behind Tomoyo walking slowly. Sakura had recover the night Syaoran brought her back to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Sakura-chan, ohayo"  
  
"Ohayo Li-kun" she blushed. "Arigatou for yesterday, I didn't mean to collaspe on you"  
  
"It's alright" Syaoran smiled back.   
  
"Let's get going people! We're going to be late!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"So Sakura, Syaoran did tell you about the school dance right?" Meilin asked   
  
"Yah he did...why?" Sakura had no idea what Meilin had in stored for her  
  
"Well, you have to have a date to go with to the dance!"  
  
"NAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran and the gang looked back at her. "Sakura, you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura replied back quickly "Meilin-chan! Your joking right?"  
  
"No" She lied "That's what your suppose to do in every dance"  
  
"Hoe..!" Sakura for sure didn't know what to do now, she bought the clothing she needed for the dance and she did want to go to the first dance.  
  
"Why don't you ask Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"NANI! Meilin! You know I can't!"  
  
"Just give it time Sakura!"  
  
"Fine...."  
  
  
  
~!Classroom!~  
  
"Class! Calm down! I would like to welcome you a new student, Sakura Kinomo!" Ms. Dajau told Sakura to come into the classroom.  
  
All the guys were drooling at Sakura's cuteness. "Ohayo!" Sakura said to the class, that made the guys think she was really cute now. She probably would have a line of guys asking her to go to the dance with them. The girls, they were really jealous, especially Chi, Chi Mai.  
  
"Kinomo-san why don't you sit behind Li-kun" Ms. Dajau instructed. "Li-kun why don't you raise your hand up"  
  
"No need sensei I know who's Li-kun" Sakura replied.  
  
While she was appoarching her sit, all the guys were watching her, Syaoran was blushing that the fact Sakura was sitting with him.  
  
"Syaoran? Why are you all red?"  
  
"Nani? Nothing...I'm just red, cause I feel red?" Syaoran was making sense, he was messed up.  
  
"Okay..." Sakura sat down beside Syaoran.   
  
Class went on as usual. Ya da da da da.  
  
  
  
~!During Phys.ed!~  
  
"Yo bitch! You better not touch Syaoran!" It was Chi-Mai. She was the blonde hair girl Sakura saw at the shopping mall the other day. Sakura sure didn't like Chi's attitude.  
  
"For your ugly butt information slut! Me and Syaoran are just friends! SO BUZZ OFF!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"And don't touch any of the guys at school! Cause they're all MINE!"  
  
"You are so a slut" Then Sakura walked away. Chi was starting to get angry. "Kinomo-san! I'm so going to tell my father this and sue your family!"  
  
"For your fucking information (sorry i hafda add swearin parts 2 make it interestin -.-) I don't got no family so buzz off!"  
  
"KINOMO-SAN! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! DON'T YOU PUT A FINGER ON SYAORAN CAUSE I'M ASKING HIM OUT TO THE DANCE!"  
  
'Oh god, when will she shut up!' Sakura thought. She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura walked up to her. "This is for acting so annoying infront of me" Sakura was about to slap Chi on the face when someone grabbed her arm. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran let go! I need to shut her up!" Sakura was trying to get Syaoran to loosen the grip of her arm so she could slap Chi.  
  
"Sakura-chan why are you wasting your time with her? There's no point to slap at her, cause she'll just become worse" Syaoran smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Your right Syaoran-kun"   
  
"Arigtou Honey Pie!" Chi was about to appoarch Syaoran and hug him, Syaoran just moved away and Chi slammed her face on the grass.  
  
"Don't you touch me Mai-san or Sakura or I'll hurt you badly" Syaoran and Sakura walked away to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
~!Tomoyo, Meilin & Sakura!~  
  
"Sakura what was that all about?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Mai-san is bothering me..augh I hate her so much I wanna pound her all the way back to Tokyo!" Sakura had her fist gripped together.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Meilin asked for curiousity purpose.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran who was running laps with other guys. "Cause, he reasoned with me...."  
  
"You mean Syaoran?" Meilin asked "See I told you! Those two are a couple" Meilin whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Nani? What did you say to Tomoyo?" Sakura was confused of what secert could they be sharing.  
  
"Nothing Sakura!"   
  
"So what do we girls do during phys.ed?" Sakura asked. She was really fit for running.  
  
"Oh, after the guys finish their laps, we do ours"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"10, I so hate it, they should minus some laps" Tomoyo wasn't the running type of person.   
  
"I agree with you Tomoyo! That's the 100th time you said that during this whole school year" Meilin was sure tired of Tomoyo's complaining.  
  
"I don't think 10 laps is a lot"  
  
"NANI! How would you know! You were living in an orphange!"  
  
'Oh crap, there you go again Sakura, *sigh* Touya and me trainning were the good old times' "Ummmm...whenever we get in trouble during the orphange, we have to go outside and run at least 20 laps 'I do 50 with Touya' Yah, so I think it's relaxing to do half of that" Sakura was making up all these lies, she really couldn't take it anymore soon.  
  
"Wow...the first to finish their laps in the boys group is usually Syaoran, second is usually Eriol, Eriol beats him sometimes...not often though" Tomoyo sighed "I tell him to practise if he wants to beat Syaoran so badly, but he never listens"  
  
"Oh look Syaoran's done, it should be our turn next" Meilin was so ready for this.  
  
"So who's usually first for the girls section?" Sakura wanted to compete with the really good one.  
  
"Mai-san the bitch, I think she takes drugs, she's so not the phys.ed type and she's still good"  
  
"So what does Mai-san's otus-san work for?" Sakura asked for curiousity.  
  
"Her otus-san works for a company for clothing, that's how Ms. Bitchie gets all her clothing. Her father could also sue the whole school if we're cruel to her." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
A whistle blew really loudly. "Girls! It's time for your laps!!!" the coach yelled.  
  
"I'm so ready for this!" Sakura was excited to start running again.  
  
"READY! SET! GO!"  
  
Syaoran wasn't really paying attention to the girls. He was talking to his guy friends, Eriol, Yamazaki, Taka and Ray. Then all of a sudden they heard screams from the guys.  
  
"GO KINOMO-SAN or SAKURA!" half of them yelled.  
  
"GO MAI-SAN or CHI!" half of them yelled.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Taka asked the boys.  
  
"CHeck out how fast Sakura and Chi are running, they sure have a competition going on! I'm SO going to ask Sakura out! She's probably more nicer than Chi!"  
  
"Syaoran look! They're on their last lap already!" Ray yelled to Syaoran who was being an audience and cheering for Sakura.  
  
"GO SAKURA! GO SAKURA!" All the guys were cheering and jumping for her.  
  
"Come on Sakura start running faster!" Syaoran screamed to her.  
  
Sakura heard, so she started going faster, and faster. She was ahead of Mai for sure.  
  
"Kinomo-san! I won't let you get away for going so fast" Chi started running really fast and pushed her over. Sakura fell over and twisted her ankle and was screaming in pain.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo and Meilin screamed and ran towards her not completing their laps. Eriol, Syaoran, and Ray ran to her.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Syaoran, I can't move my ankle! I twisted it bad!" Sakura was in pain and tears. Their coach (teacher ran to her) "Syaoran carry Sakura to the nurse's office! And Chi I'm going to speak to you about this, cause it was no accident"  
  
"Hmph, if you dare give me detention I'm going to get my father to sue you!"  
  
"You can't cause I'm the last phys.ed teacher around Tomoeda" She(the coach is a girl) glared at Mai.   
  
"Sakura come on! Get on my back!" Syaoran laid down to let Sakura get on him.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-kun" Sakura laid on his back and just couldn't resist the pain anymore and fell asleep.  
  
Chi then ran to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun please forgive me. I didn't want to break my perfect record in phys.ed!"  
  
"Forget it Mai, and stop taunting me! There's other guys you like to play with! I don't want you cause you just want my clan and to play around with me cause I look hot" Syaoran left Chi standing there.   
  
"IS IT BECAUSE I DON'T LOOK HOT ENOUGH FOR YOU SYAORAN! IS IT CAUSE OF THAT BITCH YOUR PICKING ME OVER HER! CAUSE IF YOU ARE YOU WON'T BE SEEING HER AROUND LATER ON!"  
  
Syaoran ignored her and ran to the nurse's office with Sakura on his back. 'My Ying Fa, your going to be alright' Syaoran thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
========================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
okay not much of a cliffhanger....chi mai ish sure cruel....  
  
poor sakura -.-'   
  
im updatin ppl lol! dont worry im goin 2 update this story constantly cause i haf everythin planned out 4 this story  
  
~Lil Neko~ 


	6. Trying to Get Her

Thank u 4 all those who reviewed! THANK U THANK! n i also thank all those ppl dat read it n dont review! THANK U THANK U! I no...i have a sense of humour ^.-  
  
Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 5~ Trying to Get Her  
  
  
  
~!Mai's Company!~  
  
"OTUS-SAN!!!" Chi came crying towards her father, Suski Mai.  
  
"What's wrong my percious one?" the confused Suski asked for his daughter was always happy when she came home.  
  
"THIS NEW GIRL NAMED SAKURA KINOMO IS RUINING MY LIFE AT SCHOOL!" Chi was sobbing on her father's laps. Her father slowly patted her head.  
  
"Sakura Kinomo...sounds more like Sakura Kinomoto...I thought I got a gang to get rid of the Kinomoto family! Especially Fuijitaka and Sakura! Argh..."  
  
"Otus-san? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie....just help me do something, keep an eye on Kinomo-san. I want you to find out who she really is okay Chi?"  
  
"Yes otus-san..."   
  
"There there, stop crying now" he helped Chi dry of her tears. "Now go do your homework and take your pills"  
  
"Arigatou otus-san" Chi then left.  
  
"It better be only Sakura who's still alive, it'll be much easier to get rid of her" then he laughed loudly in an evil way. "THEN I'LL GET RID OF THE KINOMOTO COMPANY! AND BECOME FAMOUS!"  
  
  
  
~!Tomoyo's Mansion!~  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I slowly woke up, I was in a room, Tomoyo's guest room. Beside was Syaoran, he was holding to my hand and fast asleep. He looked so adorable when he was fast asleep. Then he woke up slowly.  
  
"Sakura! How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
"I'm alright, can you let go of my hand?" I asked him to kindly  
  
"Gomen..I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Yosh, arigatou Syaoran"  
  
"Sakura...there's something I really wanted to ask you" He started blushing. He tried to talk but he couldn't  
  
"Spit it out Syaoran!!!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"SAKURAWOULDYOULIKETOGOTOTHEDANCEWITHMEANDALSOBEMYGIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Okay..I think I didn't get that...say it slowly this time Syaoran" He really couldn't talk this time.  
  
"Ummm...right, I'm hungry so I'm going downstairs to get something to eat" I tried to get out of bed, but I ended up falling on Syaoran  
  
"GOMEN!"  
  
"Sakura! You can't walk yet! You twisted your ankle!"  
  
"Now you tell me Syaoran!" I gave him a death glare.  
  
"Sakura!!!! Don't give me that look I give to people" He started whinning like a baby. I giggled at him.  
  
"Sakura I have something to give you" He took a pink braclet and he put it on for me. It had something engraved on it. The words were 'Sakura, my Ying Fa'  
  
"Syaoran what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"A friendship thing, yet a love thing, yet I want to ask you to go to the dance with me Sakura Kinomo?" Syaoran looked into my deep emerald eyes as if he really liked me.  
  
I looked away and thought of the past  
  
  
  
~!Flashback!~  
  
"KEN LET ME GO! YOU CHEATER!"   
  
"Sakura...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I promise I won't do it again!"  
  
"No! I don't believe you!" Sakura kept punching Ken's hand but he wouldn't let go of Sakura. Then Touya saw what was going on with Sakura and punched Ken's face.  
  
"Don't touch my kaujii or I'll hurt you the next time I see you!" Ken ran away quickly. Sakura ran towards Touya and hugged him.  
  
"Onii-chan"   
  
"Sakura...don't go out with anybody again okay?"  
  
"Hai..I'm too scared to anyways"  
  
-End of Flashback-   
  
  
  
"Sakura is it because of Chi? Please don't mind her! I don't like her! I like you, you opened my heart. If you don't accept me being your boyfriend then at least will you go to the dance with me?" Syaoran was begging badly  
  
"Syaoran, I don't know, I have a bad background with guys, just give me time to think about it"  
  
"Yosh Sakura Kinomo"  
  
"Gomen Syaoran for wasting your time"  
  
"The dance is in 2 weeks, please tell me before then"  
  
Syaoran then left the room depressed. I look at the braclet again and I yelled at him.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Were still friends right?" And I showed him the braclet "Friendship last forever right?"  
  
"Yah Sakura-chan. Ja Sakura, see you at school tomorrow"  
  
"Ja ne Syaoran and arigatou for everything" Then he left silently. I guess he felt rejected.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
What was I thinking! I feel like I've been rejected! What made her not want what I offered her?  
  
"Hey Tomoyo I'm leaving"  
  
"Syaoran! Did you ask Sakura about going to the dance and liking her and stuff??"  
  
'She's always full of question wanting to know everything' I thought.  
  
"Yah I did"  
  
"What was her reply!" She was jumping up and down like a baby. Man she should grow up these days.  
  
"She has 2 weeks to tell me before the dance" I sighed.  
  
"You mean she hasn't decided yet?" Tomoyo was giving me a dumb look on the face.  
  
"Yah..I got to go Tomoyo I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
  
"Ja Syaoran"  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
~!Sakura's Room!~  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
'Gomen Syaoran, you just don't know how much I suffered from the past' I thought to myself. 'Watching Syaoran empty handed wasn't nice but I made a promise to onii-chan about guys'  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kaujii, whenever you like someone you have to show me who he is or you'll be in dead trouble" Touya was forcing me to listen to his speeches as usual.  
  
"Hai onii-chan"  
  
"Good kaujii" Touya patted Sakura's head. Sakura stomped on his foot "Sakura NO KAUJII!!!!" Touya started jumping around the room holding one foot.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
  
  
'A promise is a promise' I thought to myself 'But Touya isn't around anymore...how can I decide? I only knew Syaoran for 3 days, and he likes me so much already, and so do I, but somewhere inside me I've met him before'  
  
Sakura got bored cause no one was accompanying her. She found the journal her brother gave her that belonged to her father in her bag. She crawled back in her bed and examined it.  
  
'Interesting I haven't read this yet' Sakura flip through the pages and read the latest entry.  
  
  
  
March 31, 2003  
  
I had a tough day today, especially what's going on in my companies. Also moving constantly isn't helping my family much. The Mai company is trying to rule over my company...   
  
'The Mai company' I thought 'Isn't that the bitches' father's company?' I was stunned  
  
  
  
  
  
======================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
  
  
Thank you 4 readin....next chapter ish comin up 2day also ahh!!! ^.^  
  
~Lil Neko~ 


	7. Should I Go?

Thank you for all that review...like really! Heh...I was planning to only have 10 chapters for this story...but I somehow changed the plans....so lets see...it'll probably be.....around 13 chapters or maybe more or less...who knows! LoL!!! Please review! And read Find the Past and give me suggestions of what the next chapter should be about!  
  
  
  
Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 6~ Should I Go?  
  
  
  
~Continuing Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
...and take my clothing ideas away. We had a meeting about the companies and which one would have a better advantage of going on. Of course, my company did cause I was coming up with more ideas then the Mai company. Suski Mai sure got angry, I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
'Suski is the bitches' father...my father probably hates her father too'  
  
"I wish he would stop stealing my plans and stop bugging me about joining forces, cause in the end he'll just rule all of it and make more money. Suski is now after me, and probably my family so he can kill me and rule the company. But of course I have my wonder children; Touya and Sakura. The can help me continue working for my company"  
  
'ME WORKING FOR HIS COMPANY! OH MY GOSH! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS ON IMPROVING IT!' I thought with happiness 'But how can I? Suski probably found out I'm still alive cause of the bitch, and my last name is close to my real last name. THIS IS SO CONFUSING!' Sakura continued reading.  
  
"But most likely my beloved daughter, Sakura, she has the most fashionable ideas about clothing and fashion. I have to tell Sakura about this soon, but when? I can't keep this as a secert forever. And also I'm avoiding my family by not explaining why we are moving constantly. But I have told Touya about this. But not Sakura and Nadeshiko, I better tell them soon. If not I might feel like I'm lying to them, living in a lying life.  
  
'I think otus-san was going through what I'm going through right now. Maybe I should tell Tomoyo and people. I might as well tell Syaoran first so I can explain to him what's been going on, I tell him when I feel much better'  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
~!Two days later, at Tomoeda High School!~  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura and Tomoyo called out to their friends  
  
"Ohyao!" They called back  
  
"Sakura how does your ankle feel?" Ray asked  
  
"It's alright, I still have to walk around with these stick thingies..."  
  
"They're called "crutches" Sakura..." Eriol corrected her.  
  
"Yah, whatever...let's go..."  
  
  
  
~!Classroom!~  
  
"Oh look! It's the person who can't beat me in lap running anymore!" It was Chi who was dissing her and her friends were laughing at her.  
  
"Oh look! It's the person who takes drugs to look perfect, and who's ass is so huge you probably could use two seats to cover them!" Sakura's friends tried to not laugh but they couldn't hold and laughed so hard they couldn't stop.  
  
"Oh! Did you know your real last name is Bitchass?"   
  
"So your name is Smartass? I don't think so...failing all your exams and not doing homework *shurgs* that's just SAD...wonder where on Earth your going to find a job that you can strip for!"  
  
"OH DRY!" Meilin yelled out  
  
"Kinomoto-san! I'm so going to get you for this! That's right! Your real last name should be Kinomoto! You were part of the family that died cause of my father!"  
  
"For your information it's Kinomo-san! See...you are uneducated! You need to go to mental class now!" Then Sakura left Chi angry steaming up. 'So it WAS her father that killed my family....I'm so going to get revenge on her' Sakura thought.  
  
"Kinomo..." The bell rang cutting Chi off from finishing her sentence.  
  
'God she can never shut up and leave me alone!' Sakura thought  
  
"Sakura you okay?" Tomoyo whispered.. Tomoyo's desk was right beside Syaoran's and Sakura's, she sits with (well it's obvious who she sits with) Eriol.  
  
"Yah...Just FINE" Sakura exagerrated the FINE grabbing everybody's attention. 'Oops I think I said something to loud'  
  
"Kinomo-san...do you have anything to say to the class?" Ms. Dajau asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Sakura whispered.  
  
Chi stood up and said "I think you should send her to the office since she has interupped the class!" Chi suggested and gave Sakura a death glare.  
  
"I think you should go to the office to Mai-san, cause you just interupped my class too!" Ms. Dajau gave ger a death glare. "Maybe I shouldn't...how about both of you serve dentention for this whole week and clean up the classroom!"  
  
"But Ms. Dajau...I can't move my ankle..."  
  
"Yes, that incident that happened yesterday, since Coach Miki (the coach from the last chappie) told me to decide your punishment for Kinomo-san, Mai-san, you'll do the dententions that Kinomo-san has to do! That's a perfect punishment...not to harass, if not you would be writing out 100000 lines for me"  
  
"Yes sensei....." Chi responded giving a death glare at Sakura later.  
  
"Mai-san you can sit down now, let's start class" Ms. Dajau continued.  
  
  
  
~!Afterschool!~  
  
"Aww man...it's so hard walking like this, I can't even run anymore!" Sakura was complaining almost through the whole day  
  
"Aww....Sakura can you stop complaining! You've been complaining almost the WHOLE day....if you get bruises and cuts you probably wouldn't be complaining this much!" Meiling complained back at her.  
  
"Okay...I think I got the message..." she gives a smirk to Meiling.  
  
"You were lucky to get out of that dentention though Sakura! If not you might be complaining a lot more you know!" Tomoyo giving her a supicious look..  
  
"Right Tomoyo..."  
  
"You guys got any homework today after school?" Eriol asked  
  
"Nope finished..."  
  
"Nope finished..."  
  
"Math...I 'm bad at it...."  
  
"Nope finished..."  
  
"Guess it's only you Sakura..."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault I don't like math! It usually takes me 2 hours to finish 1 page and I have 10 pages to do..."  
  
"Aww...Sakura...then you can't come to the club tonight with us!" Tomoyo was disappointed.  
  
"I'll help Sakura then" Syaoran suggested  
  
"My little descendant is good at math isn't he?" Eriol giving him a funny look. Syaoran gave him a death glare.  
  
"Is it okay with you Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yah, sure..." Syaoran replied, blushing a little.  
  
"ARIGATOU SYAORAN!" Sakura hugged Syaoran. Syaoran had at least 100 shades of red on his cheeks.  
  
"Tomoyo, isn't he funny when he blushes" Meilin whispered to Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Meilin was giggling.   
  
"You and Tomoyo are so babyish sometimes!" Ray sweatdropped on the head.  
  
"Oh come on Ray, admit it! They look cute together...." Meilin whacked his back.  
  
"Yah, better than you and me!"  
  
"NANI!!! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Meilin takes a hammer out of nowhere and starts whacking Ray. Ray starts running around for his life. "MEILIN! GOMEN! DON'T DO THIS INFRONT OF THE GANG!!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody was laughing really hard. "Come on Syaoran, let's go to Tomoyo's house so I can finish off all my math!"  
  
"You and Syaoran can go ahead! I have to do something at Eriol's house!" Tomoyo giving a whink at him. Eriol got the message..it was one of Tomoyo's evil sceme of taping Syaoran and Sakura together.  
  
"Yosh Tomoyo! Ja ne everybody!"  
  
"Ja ne" they all responded. Even though Meilin was whacking Ray she still said goodbye to Syaoran and Sakura, Ray kept yelling.."MEILIN STOP ITT!! AHAHHHH YOUR GOING TO KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND SOON! WHICH IS MEEEEEEE!"  
  
  
  
~!Sakura's Room/Guestroom!~  
  
"So...shall we get started?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"Close all the blinds and doors will yah Sakura?"  
  
"Hai...." 'I wondered why' Sakura clsed all the blinds and doors  
  
  
  
~!Outside!~  
  
"Aww man, Syaoran is getting smarter everytime!" Tomoyo couldn't sneak up any closer with her camera to tape Syaoran and Sakura together.  
  
"My little descendant knows too much about you now my love..." Eriol patting Tomoyo on the head.  
  
"Oh well, we have tonight...!"  
  
"I don't think Sakura can go..."  
  
"Why not Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Her ankle........."  
  
  
  
~!Back to S+S!~  
  
"I can't believe this is so easy once you know it well!" Sakura was done the first page already.  
  
"I'm glad your getting it Sakura" Syaoran smiled at her  
  
  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
'She's so smart sometimes, and sometimes she's really dumb in the head. Almost done, then we can go to the club tonight' I thought. I look down at her ankle, 'but maybe she can't go....'  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?" I looked at her emerald eyes. She makes me dreams sometimes.  
  
"Ummm, you mind if I take a look at your ankle? I want to see if it's okay..."  
  
"Okay sure..." I helped her onto her bed. I slowly unwrapped her band-aid. Her eyes were sqeashed together, she didn't like pain did she.  
  
"Sakura move your leg side to side" She did what I told her to do, she didn't yell or anything,  
  
"Can you turn your foot around?"  
  
"SYAORAN!" She yelled at me. Man, I'm going to grow death soon if she yells at me again.  
  
"Just do it! If it hurts you don't have to do it!" I yelled back at her. She gives me a cute puppy dog face. "Sakura, do you want to go to the club tonight?"  
  
"Yes" She responded still giving me that face  
  
"Then I have to see if your ankle is better!" I was reasoning with her. I really wanted to see how good of a dancer she was even though she lived in an orphange  
  
"Fine" She clutched her eyes tightly and moved it slowly in a circle. "Nani! It doesn't hurt anymore!" She start jumping around happily. I was happy for her.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran!" She hugged me tightly. I think I blushed again.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
"Yes I'm nearly done! Just 2 more pages!" Sakura finally getting all the math stuff she always hated. Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"Well I better get going, I'll pick you up tonight 9pm sharp okay?"  
  
"Ja ne..."  
  
"Ja ne Sakura"   
  
Syaoran then left. Sakura couldn't wait for the dance, and she still had to make a decision to go to the dance with Syaoran or not. And also Syaoran's second offer, to be his boyfriend...she had at least 1 week and 4 more days to decide.  
  
Sakura started wonderin around the room thinking like mad.  
  
  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
'I don't know...I'm unclear..I can't love him, we've only known each other for a while. And besides...I've been through enough, but when I tell Syaoran the truth about myself, I'll be going through A LOT MORE!' I had so much in mind I had to throw it all out.  
  
I look back at the braclet Syaoran gave me. Friendship last forever, but love doesn't...which one I'm I suppose to choose? Or I'm I suppose to continue running away, Tomoyo isn't my true family, so I could run away anytime. Maybe I should run away again. Away from the gang. My friends. I'm going to betray them because I don't want them to go through what I'm going through.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
~!Ten minutes before Syaoran picks Sakura up!~  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
'Why did Tomoyo make me wear this! It nearly shows my ass!' I was wearing a mini green skirt. A bright pink shirt to go with it. 'I'm so going to change before I leave!'  
  
I changed into a pair of blue jeans with cherry blossom around her pants. 'This is more like it!' I was so happy to wear what I like instead of Tomoyo helping me choose.  
  
*DINGDONG* 'That must be Syaoran I thought, I was so nervous to see him. Wait, why I'm I nervous to see him? I just saw him today, like every other day. Gosh, I'm I really in love with him? SOMEONE PLEASE SHOW ME A SIGN!  
  
I opened the door. "Hello Milady!" Syaoran greeted me and gave me a bunch of flowers. "Arigatou Prince Charming" I giggled. The flowers were beautiful. I told the maid to put them in a vase.  
  
"Well lets get going, Meilin, Ray and the others are waiting for us!" Syaoran guided the way to his car. It was a black Nissan. "You race around here?" I wondered. "No, I just like it cause it looks cool"  
  
"Oh, come one, lets get going!" I was so excited to get there. But on the way I was still puzzled about running away or not.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
"Sakura you okay? You haven't talked much ever since you got into the car. I'm I driving to fast?" Syaoran was driving at 120kb/h.  
  
"No...its nothing..."   
  
"Sakura...I'm always there for you...so tell me if something is wrong...promise?"   
  
"Syaoran..I'm not sure if I can promise you....but I'll try" Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "You'll try...that's what you always say.....you mind if I play some music?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
Syaoran turned on his music high and LOUD.  
  
  
  
(Initial D ~ Be My Babe)  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
cause i'm lovin'u  
  
  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
i am ready to be with you  
  
  
  
your body lights a burning love  
  
i'm geting crazy  
  
my body is ready  
  
  
  
get up and take me when i fall  
  
my special lady  
  
i need you baby  
  
  
  
why don't you feel the love i feel for you  
  
wanna get your body  
  
  
  
why don't you tell me babe i love you too  
  
gonna take you high  
  
  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
cause i'm lovin'u  
  
  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
i am ready to be with you  
  
  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
be my babe, tonite  
  
cause i'm lovin'u  
  
  
  
"Sakura, were here" There was a line of people, a long line of people wanting to get it. "SYAOARN!!!!! How are we suppose to..." Syaoran cut Sakura off. "It's called VIP Sakura...your my guest"  
  
  
  
~!In the Club!~  
  
"Wow, that was fast..." I screamed to Syaoran since the music was so loud.  
  
"Yah I know! That's what you get for being VIP!" Syaoran screamed back.  
  
"Let's go find the others!"  
  
"Don't have to! I booked a room for all of us!"  
  
  
  
~!Room!~  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo hugged me. "Your finally here! Hey! Didn't I told you to wear that mini skirt?"  
  
"Tomoyo! That skirt nearly shows my ass!" Sakura glared at her.  
  
"Sakura! Your ankle!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Yah, its much better, still a little pain on it..."  
  
"I didn't notice either until you mentioned it Meilin!" Tomoyo staring at Sakura. "So who helped yyou out of this?"  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura said shyily.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Meet our other friends!" Eriol yelled at Sakura from the other end of the room. There was another group of teenagers around Sakura's age.  
  
"Hi I'm Takashi Yamazaki! You can call me Takashi or Yamazaki! Your choice! Did you know Sakura meant Cherry Blossom Flower and that...*WHAMP*" A girl smacked him with a hammer on the head.  
  
"Please ignore him...he talks too much sometimes. I'm Chiharu Mihara. You can call me Chiharu!"  
  
"I'm Naoko Yanaggisawa, call me Naoko"  
  
"I'm Rika Susaki, Rika is okay"  
  
"Well nice to meet you all! I'm Sakura Kinomo!" Sakura smiled at them.  
  
"Well let's start dancing people!" Meilin suggested.  
  
  
  
~!Damce Time!~  
  
"Now presenting the DJ for tonight! DJ T!!!!!"  
  
"So what do you think of the club?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"It's great..." Sakura wasn't really in the mood. She was still thinking about leaving.  
  
"Something is bothering you...right?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Tell me Syaoran...if you found me missing the next day, what would you do?"  
  
"I would go looking everywhere for you...days...weeks...months...years...until I found you"  
  
"Seriously? Even if you can't find me forever, would you go out with another girl?"  
  
"No...cause I like you, I love you Sakura...I really want you to always be there for me, and I'll always be there for you.."  
  
Sakura sighed. She didn't want to break Syaoran's heart if she ran away.  
  
"This song is my sister's favourit..it's a slow song! Her name respresented Cherry Blossom...she had a tough life, I wish I knew where you were..."  
  
'Does he mean me?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Shall we slow?" Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Sure..." Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.  
  
  
  
(Sakamoto Maaya - Light of Love) (One of my favourite SONGZ!!! ^^ u ppl should listen 2 it 2!!!) (http://www.animelyrics.com/jpop/sakamoto/bplol.txt)  
  
* Sono hitomi wo hiraite   
  
Anata dake wo terashitsuzukeru deshoo   
  
Twinkle Twinkle Light of Love   
  
Haruka na ai no hikari   
  
  
  
'This is my favourite song....Touya always said I was annoying when I listened to it...' Sakura started starin at the DJ.  
  
  
  
Taorete mo oikakeru yume ga kiekakete mo   
  
Akiramenai de   
  
Anata wa kesshite hitori ja nai   
  
Susunda izumi no you ni chikara ga mune ni wakiagattekuru   
  
  
  
'What's with Sakura, she keeps staring at the DJ...that jerk..why did he have to work here! Why couldn't he work at a gift shop or something!'  
  
  
  
Sono kokoro de mitsumete   
  
Anata dake ni okuritsuzukeru deshoo   
  
Twinkle Twinkle Light of Love   
  
Kiyora na ai no hikari   
  
'He looks like Touya....could it be?'  
  
  
  
Aishiteru   
  
Subete kara jiyuu ni naritai   
  
Jikan wo keshite kanishimi wo inochi wo koeyou   
  
Kitto kagiri aru mono na doko no sekai ni wa nai no   
  
Sono te wo ima nobashite   
  
Watashi no te ni sotto kasanetemite   
  
Twinkle Twinkle Light of Love   
  
Ikiteru ai no chikara   
  
Repeat *   
  
Repeat *  
  
(The song is too long...so I'll end it there)  
  
  
  
"You guys can listen to Butterfly by DJ Mystic while I go take a break" the DJ told everybody  
  
Sakura then let go of Syaoran and followed him. "Sakura! Where ar..." Syaoran got cut off by the person he hated the most. Chi Mai. "Hey Syaoran, lets dance!" Chi grabbed Syaoran. "Sakura!!!" "Who cares about her Syaoran-kun! She ditched you for the DJ!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==============================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Long chapter eh? Two dayz just 2 type out this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA....nice eh? Around 3000 words...^.^ So congartz 2 ppl dat read this....itz like 1 or 2 chapters from a book?  
  
Anyways...ur finally done this long chapter...here's a BIT of a preview of da next chap  
  
"Where are you? My cherry blossom...like what otus-san would say.." the DJ kept saying while he was drinking a bottle of green tea.   
  
"DJ T? My brother? He wasn't into music that often, but I sometimes hear him listening to his walkman" I whispered to myself.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!" He yelled. "Show yourself"  
  
I was scared at first. I slowly walked a few steps so he could see the shadow of me.  
  
"A girl? If your asking me..wait..." He started walking towards me. I slowly backed away....  
  
  
  
O yah...give me suggestions of songs dat would b gd 4 da dance! ^.^ Email ur suggestion 2 neko_kitty2002@hotmail.com or just type it in2 da review while ur reviewin! ARIGATOU ppl! 


	8. I'm Sakura Kinomoto

PEOPLE I SERIOUSLY NEED SONGS FOR THE DANCEEEEEEEEE!!! now...GIMMIE! LoL! email: neko_kitty2002@hotmail.com or just say da song in review n ill find da lyrics 2 it!!!!  
  
  
  
Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 7~ I'm Sakura Kinomoto   
  
  
  
~!Somewhere Else!~  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I went through the back, keeping a close distance away from him without him noticing me. Then he sat down on a box.  
  
"Where are you? My cherry blossom...like what otus-san would say.." the DJ kept saying while he was drinking a bottle of green tea.   
  
"DJ T? My brother? He wasn't into music that often, but I sometimes hear him listening to his walkman" I whispered to myself.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!" He stood up and yelled. "Show yourself"  
  
I was scared at first. I slowly walked a few steps so he could see the shadow of me.  
  
"A girl? If your asking me..wait..." He started walking towards me. I slowly backed away....  
  
"Hey lover boy!" This dark long hair girl jumped on him.  
  
"Nakauru!" He yelled. I slowly walked away without him noticing. "Hey! Come back here!" He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. I looked into his eyes. "Touya?" I whispered.  
  
"Sakura...Kaujii..." He hugged me tightly. "Don't go away again..." Kero was walking everywhere around my legs. It was a warm feeling "Kero...you naughty doggie...you ran away from me..." I patted him softly. He barked and lept on me. Then he started barknig at the corner of the wall.  
  
"Sakura...Is this why?" Someone whisphered to me and it came from the corner of the wall.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-  
  
  
  
"Cause you want this jerk over me?" Syaoran showed himself to Sakura.  
  
"Hey this is a total misunderstanding situation gaki!" Touya gave Sakura a death glare and there were words scribbled all over his face that said 'I told you not to go out with guys anymore unless I meet him and like him'  
  
"Touya you know him?" Sakura was surprised. Was he stalking her?  
  
"Yah...I'm living with his family currently" Sakura showed a sign of relief. Syaoran had an angry face at Sakura  
  
"Syaoran, I never told you this, but I've been wondering if I should've told you or not, I didn't know if I could trust you..." Sakura gave Syaoran an innocent look.  
  
"So you don't trust me now? I thought you always trusted me and you lied to me about being alone before!"  
  
"No, you don't get the point! I knew you for such a short time! And besides I'm not who you think I am...I'm not a orphan but I thought I was cause I lost everybody in my family! I didn't come from the orphange. I didn't mean to lie to you! Mai-san is after me! If I told you about it in the public! To the whole school! I could be killed!" There were tears starting to come out of Sakura's eyes. Touya comforted her.  
  
"Touya what's going on?" Nakauru asked.  
  
"I found the kaujii...so where have you been hanging out brat?" Touya patted Sakura's head. Sakura stomped on Touya's foot. "If you call me that again I'll seriously hurt you!"  
  
"Kinomo-san we need to talk" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist. Sakura grabbed his hand and squeashed it. Syaoran yelled and ripped Sakura's braclet (the one Syaoran gave her) off her wrist. "I haven't finished explaining yet Li-kun!" Sakura yelled rubbing her wrist which was bleeding since the braclet scrapped her hand when Syaoran ripped it off by accident.  
  
"My real name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, not Ying Fa. Ying Fa was my nickname. My family died in an ambushed. All I thought was left was only me, and I was to do everything so I didn't know what to do but lie...Gomen that I lied. I never meant to......demo....I didn't lie about one thing. That you and others were really true friends to me cause I never did had true firends before." Tears started to come out of Sakura's eyes. Suddenly Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, and Ray came out of nowhere and hugged Sakura. "I'm so sorry I lied" Then a trail of tears came out of Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Sakura it's alright, we know you didn't mean to, cause you didn't know us that well before, demo...you do now"   
  
"Gomen all...."  
  
"Kinomoto-san, I won't forgive for lying to me after all I did for you" Syaoran was fustrated and yet confused, he then left.   
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Don't call me Syaoran anymore...Li-kun is all I want...from only you"  
  
"Syaoran your such a pig! You should put yourself in Sakura's position! Maybe you would understand! You cold-hearted fuking cousin!" Meilin yelled at anger to his favourite cousin.  
  
Syaoran left without making a single sound. Sakura started to cry. "I knew I should've told him early...I knew I should've....."   
  
  
  
~!~Flashback~!~  
  
~!S+S @ the Penguin Park...Two days ago...!~  
  
"Syaoran, there's something I wanted to tell you..." Sakura was looking down at her foot.  
  
"Yah...what is it?" Syaoran held Sakura's hand. Sakura removed her hand away. "It's not what you think that I want to tell you..."  
  
"Then was is it? Why is it so important?" Syaoran looked at me at disappointment.  
  
"It's just that....I'm not who you think I am..."  
  
"Sakura...I don't care how different you are from the others..."  
  
"No...it isn't what you think Syaoran..." *ring**ring* "Oh, a call, just wait Sakura..."  
  
"Moshi moshi....yes...hai...I understand....I'll come back soon...Hai...Ja ne..." Syaoran switched off his cell phone. "I Gotta go, something just came up at home and we have a visitor and I have to show him around...augh..I hate that guy"  
  
"Oh...that's alright, then I'll see you tomorrow Ja ne" Sakura then walked away. She didn't want to tell Syaoran her secert anymore, she changed her mind totally, cause she didn't know if she could trust Syaoran, she forgot about the word trust when she was thinking before.  
  
"Sakura...wait...you haven't told me yet!!!!!!"  
  
"Another time Syaoran, some other time..." And Sakura disappeared away from his site. "Girls these days" Syaoran sighed.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
  
  
"Touya you mind if I take Kero with me to Tomoyo's? I think I'll be staying there for a longer period of time"  
  
"Alright kau..." Touya got stomped by Sakura before he could finish the rest of the word. Touya gave Sakura a death glare. Sakura stucked her tongue back at him.  
  
"Lets go Sakura" Tomoyo pushed her out of the back "We have some unsettle business to deal with!"  
  
"Saku!" Touya yelled "I won't be staying with the gaki anymore...I'll be over at Nakauru's house!"  
  
"Where's that?" Sakura asked  
  
"Eriol's place, they're close friends that came from England" Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
"Yosh! I'll come over tomorrow! Ja ne!" Tomoyo then continued pushing Sakura all the way to her car.  
  
  
  
~!Tomoyo's house!~  
  
"So...why didn't you tell us Sakura?" Sakura grabbed the flowers Syaoran gave her and was about to throw it into the garbage.  
  
"Mai-san's onii-chan is after me" Tomoyo grabbed the flowers before Sakura could throw them away.  
  
"Why do you think of that?" Tomoyo took a sniff from the flowers and loved it, she gave Kero a sniff and he sneezed loudly. Tomoyo giggled. "You know, Syaoran truly has a heart for you..."  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo a glare. "That's yesterdays' news to you, I should be mad at him, not him being mad at me cause I told him the truth now....why is he the only one who's mad at me? Meilin-chan isn't angry at me, Eriol isn't angry at me, Ray isn't angry at me, your not at me" Sakura sighed and catched her breath "...I hope Mai-san wasn't following Syaoran and heard what we said"  
  
"Hope for the best Sakura..."  
  
"Do you think Syaoran will tell everybody?"  
  
"Don't worry, I have Eriol taking care of that" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
  
  
~!Syaoran n Eriol Chatting!~  
  
Syaoran was looking at the braclet he ripped off Sakura's wrist by accident, he was going to throw it into the garbage.  
  
"My little descendant still angry? After I finished explaining everything to you?" Grabbing the braclet away from him before he threw it into the garbage. And he took it, Syaoran grabbed it back and shoved it into his pocket  
  
"Eriol...I just can't believe her"  
  
"I wonder why we aren't angry at her expect for YOU!" Syaoran gave Eriol a death glare. "My little descendent....got yelled by his own cousin, made a girl cry and betrayed her too! I just can't believe you had that bitch follow you!"  
  
"Maybe I'm better off with the bitch than Kinomoto-san"   
  
"Oh, forget about you, I have to phone Tomoyo and see how she's doing" Eriol picked up his cellphone. But Syaoran grabbed it, "I'll phone Tomoyo, I need her to ask Sakura a few questions for me"  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo...it's me...  
  
"Syaoran...I'll hang up right now if your looking for Sakura"  
  
"Nooo...I want you to ask Sakura if she still loves me..."  
  
"Fine, I'll ask her that in a million years...I want to speak to Eriol instead of you" Eriol just grabbed the phone away from Syaoran  
  
"Hai Tomoyo"  
  
"Eriol did the bitch follow him?"  
  
"Yah...."  
  
"Sakura is in trouble then! Sakura told me everything! SAKURA IS GOING TO DIE!!! *sobs*"  
  
"TOMOYO! Calm down my dear...."  
  
"I am! Demo...."  
  
"Just try and stay CALM....I'll come over to your house now and look after both of you"  
  
"Hai...Ja ne then..."  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
"So........................." Syaoran giving him a blank face  
  
"She's going to die cause of you...you understand?"  
  
"Hai.." Syaoran felt bad this time, maybe it was his fault that this was all happening to Sakura..."gomen Saku...Ying Fa I didn't mean to...." he whisphered to himself.  
  
"I'm going over to Tomoyo's place, you might as well go home"  
  
"No...I'll come with you, I guess I have to apologize to Sakura for how mean I was being to her"  
  
"Fine, but she won't forgive you that easily" Eriol gave him a glare.  
  
  
  
~!Tomoyo's House!~  
  
*DINGDONG*   
  
*DINGDONG*  
  
"No one is answering the door..that's odd" Eriol then pushed the door, it was opened. "Maybe they're partying"  
  
When they opened the door all they saw was dead bodies all over the ground. Both of the guys' jawas broke.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Eriol screamed and ran upstairs to Tomoyo's room. But she wasn't there. He went to the guestroom. Tomoyo was knocked out. Her clothing was ripped apart. Syaoran then came in and his jaws dropped down.  
  
"SAKURA!" he yelled out, he ran around the house yelling her name. Then he entered a room, Tomoyo's mom was on the ground, she was okay, but crying. "Ms.Daidouji! What happened?"  
  
"Is...Tomoyo...okay....."  
  
"She just got knocked out, I'm going to call 911 okay? Please be alright..."  
  
"Yah, I will....I just got tripped over"  
  
"Moshi moshi! I need the ambulance and police here now!"  
  
"Where's this place?"  
  
"Daidouji's residence!"  
  
"Hai, we'll be there soon...."  
  
"SYAORAN! LOOK AT THIS!" Eriol yelled from the other room.  
  
"I'll be right back Ms.Daidouji" Syaoran ran back to the guestroom.  
  
"A note...." Syaoran then read the note.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran Li,   
  
Arigatou for letting me follow you and listening to the conversation you had with all the bitches and gayasses. You won't be seeing the person you hate at school tomorrow or even forever! Why don't we go out sometime lover boy!   
  
Signed,  
  
You know who I am"  
  
Then there was a kiss mark after that.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Syaoran yelled "MAI-SAN I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Innocent are they? I don't think Syaoran is...DO YOU! LoL!  
  
Songs for da dance! Dont 4get!  
  
Sakura......SHEZ GOIN 2 DIE PPL! Mayb not ^.^  
  
  
  
What do you think should happen....  
  
1) Syaoran goes find Sakura, Sakura is almost dead when he finds her  
  
2) Sakura is okay, it was just a prank.  
  
3) Something else...not those two!   
  
  
  
Tell me in ur reviews!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Lil Neko~ 


	9. Sos

SORRY PPL! It took 4eva 4 me 2 update...so busy w/ hwk lately!!!! herez ur next chapter!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 8~ SoS!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran was squeezing the note tightly in his hands.  
  
"Syaoran..." Eriol patted his hand on his sholder.  
  
"Eriol...what I'm going to do?" Syaoran started worrying, it was his fault all this happened. If only he stopped Chi from listening to his conversation with his friends, maybe none of this would have happened.  
  
"Go find Mai-san and she'll probably lead you to Sakura, just be careful though!"  
  
"I will.....do you think she's still in the club?"  
  
"Go check, I'll take care of Tomoyo and the others, just call me when you get something alright?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
  
  
~!Syoanra's P.O.V.!~  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura, I never meant to do this to you, I never knew it was such a big deal! I never knew you were being chased after by someone, I never had this feeling before" I whisphered to myself. Then my cell phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Syaoran-kun! It's me Meilin!!"  
  
"Meilin! What's wrong?"  
  
"You won't believe my eyes, I was just coming back from the nightclub and I saw Sakura in the bitch's car! With some other people!"  
  
"Where are they headed Meilin?"  
  
"Highway 40 (i duno it wuz made up!) Follow them Meilin, just don't let them notice you, I'll try and catch up to you!"  
  
"What's going on Syaoran?"   
  
"Sakura, Mai-san has her...just hurry up and follow them!"  
  
"Yosh! Ja ne!"  
  
Yes I have an idea where they're going to at least, her house. Then there was another ring from ma cell phone.   
  
"Moshi moshi..."  
  
"Syaoran...my honey bunch..."  
  
"Mai-san...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA!" I yelled at her.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you, your cousin might go to the hospital soon you know" I stopped dead on my tracks.  
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
"A few shots...that's all" Then I heard a big bang sound. Meilin.....  
  
"I won't forgive you for this!" I saw the car that crashed, it was for sure Meilin's car, a red acura. I stopped behind her car to check if she was okay. She was bleeding all over. I hanged up on the bitch and called 911.  
  
'Meilin please be alright' I thought to myself.  
  
"Moshi moshi..." it was the operater  
  
"I need an ambulance now! On highway 40! Please hurry! My cousin has been deeply inguried!" I hung up after that. I checked if there was bullet shots on her. None, but two flat tires and a bloody cousin. My cellphone rang again.  
  
"..."  
  
"Syaoran, my darling"  
  
"You bitch"  
  
"Do you want to see Kinomoto-san ALIVE?"  
  
"What do you want..."  
  
"I want you to MARRY me.." she smirked. For Sakura, I had to do this.  
  
"I'm not old enough to marry a bitch"  
  
"As long as our parents then, yes of course we can get married"  
  
"Unless you let Sakura go also..."  
  
"Fine, meet me at the old warehouse on 'Deserted Street' tonight, 12am SHARP...and don't phone the police, cause if you do, I think you know what are the consquences" Then she hung up.   
  
"Damn this is driving me crazy!" I yelled to myself.  
  
"Syaoran..."   
  
"Meilin! You're losing a lot of blood, can you hold on?"  
  
"Yah, I'll try my best..." I heard the ambulance coming "Mai-san wants me to marry her, I'm suppose to meet her at the warehouse 12am" Meilin eyes widened. "Syaoran! Don't!"  
  
"If I don't Sakura might lose her life"  
  
"I'll...." Meilin started gasping for air. Then the ambulance arrived. Just on time. The ambulance took her out of her car and drove away. I looked at my watch. It was 11:30pm. The warehouse was a 25 minute drive from here. I had to hurry up.  
  
~!End of P.O.V.!~  
  
  
  
~Warehouse~  
  
~!Sakura's P.O.V.!~  
  
All I could hear was voices, what was going on? First I heard a big bang at Tomoyo, the next thing I knew was that I was knocked out and brought somewhere. I was blind, or something was wrapped around my eyes. Ropes was typed around my hands.  
  
"So I see Sakura Kinomoto has woken up" it was a guy's voice, I didn't recognize it. Was it Touya? Eriol? Syaoran? Anybody I knew?????? "You must be wondering who I am. The name is Suski Mai, I think you know my daughter, Chi Mai"  
  
"So your the bitch's father" Then I got whacked hard on the face and I fell down. "Just for your information Kinomoto-san, I'm not a bitch. You might think I'm one but I ain't" she said in a slutish voice.  
  
"Then why are you talking like a slut?" I got whacked again, but this time it was my head. That gave me a major headache. "For your information Kinomoto-san, after my lover comes, I'll get married with him and KILL YOU!"  
  
"Yah, at least I'll be in heaven so I can look down and curse you by getting your ass kicked by guys" I felt something sharp on my neck, but I wasn't afraid to die. "One more ugly word from you, you won't be seeing any light anymore.  
  
"I think he's here" a deep voice said.  
  
"He's early, it's only 11:55pm, maybe he really wants to see the bitch badly" I kept quiet. "Do you have the ring otus-san?"  
  
"Anything for my little girl!"  
  
All I could here was voices, I had no clue what emotions were there.  
  
"Throw Kinomoto-san at the back of the truck, I'll deal with her later"  
  
"Yes, Miss. Mai"  
  
Then someone grabbed me and started touching my ass, I kicked his stomach and he threw me down onto the ground. I quickly started running, not knowing where I was going, but I always had a sense of direction. I hid somewhere in a corner and sat down. Then I heard some voices "Where did that girl go! I really liked feeling her ass!" 'What a prevert!' I thought to myself, even guys in my school wouldn't do that.  
  
I started moving my hands rapidly so the rope would losen around my hand. slowly the rope losned and it fell onto the ground. I untied the blind fold. All I saw was boxes everywhere, but no sign of the guys that were looking for me. Luckily my cellphone was still in my pocket. I text messaged to Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, anybody that I knew! I needed thier help badly. 'SOS! Call da copz!' Come on send...send..done!...then someone covered my mouth and I dropped my cellphone. "You thought you could get away you pesky little girl, guess again!" My eyes were filled with fear...  
  
  
  
~Back to Syaoran~  
  
"Where is she Mai-san!" Syaoran yelled at Chi.   
  
"She's safe, don't worry! Everything will be alright sweety pie" Chi tired to kiss her but Syaoran dodged it. "Oh come on Syaoran, you have to let me kiss you once"  
  
"In a million years Mai-san, other than the part we have to kiss during the wedding, but I won't get married with you unless you show me that Sakura is alright!"  
  
"First you have to wear the engagement ring my father bought for both of us..."   
  
'I'm so going to regret this' Syaoran thought to himself. Then a figure came out of the shadow. "Long time no see Li-kun"  
  
"Suski..."  
  
"The last time I saw you was when you tired to kill one of my body guards."  
  
"He deserved it for trying to make me follow Mai-san...I'm stronger than I look now"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit have you?"  
  
"I never will from your point of view jerk!"  
  
"Aww...come on my sweet little Syao..." Mai tried to ruffle around with Syaoran's hair but Syaoran slapped her hand. "Oww...Syaoran!"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Then a loud scream came from no where...'Sakura!' Syaoran thought. "I THOUGHT WE MADE A PROMISE MAI-SAN! SHE WOULD BE SAFE IN YOUR HANDS!!"  
  
"Hey it ain't my fault, one of my bodyguards sure like girls!" Syaoran was about to leave and run to the back but he heard a gun sound ready to shoot, "if you go Syaoran, I will shoot you so no girl can get you"  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Syaoran gave her a glare. "Besides that's going to ruin your life, and all the guys will be so afraid of you, they don't want to have sex with you or watch to strip!" Syaoran smirked  
  
"WHY YOU!" Suski was going to rampage on Syaoran but Chi held him back "Otus-san! Please control yourself!"  
  
Then a louder scream was heard, but it faded quickly. 'Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!' that's all Syaoran could think about 'I gotta help her but, how?'  
  
"Then all of a sudden, the door crashed open, FREEZE! POLICE!"   
  
"I'M INNOCENT!" Chi yelled! "That guy is trying to rape me!" Chi pointed at Syaoran. Chi gave him a glare, Syaoran read her mind 'She thinks I called the police...but I didn't'  
  
"Then what's with the fake gun you're holding?" Eriol appeared.  
  
"Fake gun?" Syaoran gave an odd look. Then he remembered about Sakura. "SAKURA!!!!" Syaoran yelled and ran through the back door of the warehouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Wonder what happened to Sakura... 


	10. I'll Wait Forever

Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 9~I'll Wait Forever  
  
  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I was being kicked, punched...anything violent, the last thing I wanted was a knife stabbed somewhere in my body. "Please stop.." I begged to them, I saw blood dripping off from my body.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"Nah! I'm just gettin warmed up!"  
  
Then the guy picked me up and the other one punched me in the stomach. I spitted blood out. I knew I was done for. Then he picked up a piece of wood and he was going to use it to whack me.  
  
"STOP!" 'Could it be the one I"m waiting for to save me?' I thought, hoping it was.  
  
"Hey...aren't you suppose to get engaged with the Mai-san and then I'm suppose to give you this dead girl?"  
  
Then the guy just whacked me and I grew unconcious.  
  
-End of P.O.V.-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay i'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *someone takez a hammer n slamz it on ma head* OKAY I'M NOT DONE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran grew angrily. He was really pissed off this time. "YOU GUYS ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
"We got it cover!" The cops came out of nowhere and arrested the two guys. "Hey! What are you guys doing! We were just following orders!" One of the guys was acting dumb so he could get away.  
  
"Come on lets go!" The cops were dragging them to the front entrance and into the car they go!  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran picked her up, she had bruises and blood coming out of every part of her body.  
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo and Eriol came yelling towards him.  
  
"Oh my..god" Tomoyo covered her mouth and start crying. Eriol comforted her.   
  
"Lets go Syaoran, we have to bring her to the hospital" Eriol patted Syaoran  
  
'If only I was there for you...maybe this would've neva happened...' he thought to himself  
  
  
  
~at the hospital~  
  
"....well she has a few minor injuries...and a broken knee, probably won't feel like eating for a while, I'm not sure if she's going to remember anything also..."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol dropped their jaws. "All that happens to her because of one beating?"  
  
"Well it was a strong beating, kicking, punching, throwing, and also she's in coma right now. I'm not sure how long though"  
  
"I understand" Touya started glaring at Syaoran, "If it wasn't for you! Maybe she would still be alive and well!"  
  
"So your blaiming me now?"  
  
"Syaoran, he has a point, it was your fault..."   
  
"And about your cousin, Mr. Li.."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Ray asked. He was really worried about Meilin, he had proposed to her without anybody else knowing.  
  
"Your fiancée is going to be alright, you can go visit her now"  
  
Ray charged into Meilin's room.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, would you like to sign these paper about our report on Sakura?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
While Touya was signing Sakura's paper, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran had their own conversation.  
  
  
  
"We have someone to blaime for this situation" Eriol glared at Syaoran. "If you only listened to her explaination! None of this would've happened!"  
  
"Well how I'm I suppose to know she still had an older brother alive! And about to kill me!"  
  
"WELL IF YOU ONLY LISTENED TO HER MAYBE HER ONII-CHAN WOULDN'T HAVE THE ERGE TO KILL YOU! YOU BAKA! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"  
  
Everybody in the hospital was looking at Eriol  
  
"Eriol-kun, there's no point in arguing about this..." Tomoyo patted his shoulder. "I just want to go see Sakura"  
  
"Yosh...I'll talk to my little baka descendant later..."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol left Syaoran standing there.  
  
  
  
===========================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
hate da shortness? cause i do 2! LoL  
  
so busi lately...  
  
english hwk...  
  
art project...  
  
math assignment...  
  
french hwk...  
  
etc etc...  
  
N ITZ JUST DA BEGINNIN OF GRADE 9! i wish i wuz still in grade 8! LoL! sowie if this chapter sux...i did it in a rush bcuz some ppl started reveiwin 2 me dat i should update soon....i kinda need some suggestions 2 continue on due 2 hwk i cant think so much!~  
  
ARIGATOU 4 all da r+r! plz r n r so i no how fast i should update it!  
  
~N3k0~ 


	11. Lost Memory Arises

Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 10~Lost Memory Arises  
  
  
  
~Tomoyo n Eriol in Sakura's Room~  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Bandages were all over her arm and body. She was deeply injuired and her friends were deeply hurt.   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting beside the resting Sakura.  
  
"Eriol, when do you think she will get better?" Tomoyo asked for curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I hope she wakes up asap..that's all I want"  
  
"Same here" Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly.  
  
"Do you think we were a bit harsh on my poor little descendant?"  
  
"I think we were" Tomoyo was starting at the floor, yelling at him wasn't the best idea. "Maybe we should have punched him instead"  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
  
"Nani! It's true though! So we didn't have to yell so hard and we could've saved our breath!" Eriol started tickling Tomoyo really hard.  
  
"AHAH! STOP IT ERIOL-KUN! GOMEN AHAHAH -NASI! AHAHH I JUST AHAHH WANTED TO..." Eriol stopped tickling her.   
  
"to?"  
  
"Kiss you!" Tomoyo planted a deep kiss on Eriol. Eriol pushed her away after a moment. "What do you think Sakura is dreaming right now?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I hope it isn't her worse nightmare"  
  
And they both looked towards Sakura.  
  
  
  
~Sakura's Dream/Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
Everywhere was so bright and colourful. I'm I alone? Hey! I see someone! Oh, it's just two kids playing under a Cherry Blossom Tree.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Let's play!" 'Hey I recognize that voice! It's me! Syaoran? Huh? I'm lost...' I started watching what was going on.  
  
  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura. He's eyes were cold as ice.   
  
"Awww come on! Are you always like this?" the little Sakura gave Syaoran a puppy face look. Syaoran was still staring coldly at Sakura  
  
Then there were two other voices nearby.  
  
"I don't get why Syaoran is always so cold Nadeshiko..."  
  
'My mother....' I thought.   
  
"Don't worry Yelan, Sakura is a fine young wonderful child, she'll make Syaoran feel better"  
  
"I hope so myself..."  
  
'How come I have no memory of this?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Syaoran!!!!!! Please! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Why should I play with you? You're a girl!"  
  
"So does that mean I'm not a human like you?"  
  
Syaoran started laughing and smiled back. "Sakura, you're one funny friend!"  
  
"So I'm your friend now? COOL!" Sakura then hugged Syaoran and they played playfully.  
  
"See what I mean Yelan, no worries, Syaoran is smiling again!"  
  
"Arigatou to your daughter Nadeshiko! Too bad Syaoran won't be staying for such a long time"  
  
"Why can't you stay here in Japan Yelan? It's such a great place to be!"  
  
"I know Nadeshiko, but Syaoran must learn to fullfill his destiny of being the leader of the Li Clan"  
  
"You're always worried about that stuff..."  
  
"They both have their path, but they'll meet again" Yelan smiled to Nadeshiko.  
  
'And we have' I thought to myself, 'but why don't I have any memory of this event?'  
  
"hey let's take a picture of them playing together as a memory for Syaoran!" Mother took out a old fashioned camera and took a picture of Syaoran and I playing. Was that were the photo was from?  
  
"SAKURA! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Syaoran was shouting at my little self. I was on top of a tree, a very high one.  
  
"Syaoran don't worry!" I was giggling and jumping on a branch! I was that crazy when I was little? I never knew that! Suddenly I slipped a fell on my back. I was surprised I had survive from dat fall!  
  
"OKASSAN SAKURA FELL!"  
  
'Guess I lost my memories after that fall....' I looked around...a light! It was bright too! I ran towards it. And went though it..."Okas-san..." It was okas-san and Otus-san was with her too!  
  
I ran towards them and they hugged me.  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Yes okas-san" I replied...  
  
"You are a brave girl, you now know your past....please take care of yourself"   
  
"NOOO...don't leave me plesae!!!" They disappeared and I fell onto the ground sobbing.  
  
-End of P.O.V-  
  
  
  
~Now~  
  
Sakura blinked a few times and saw light, she was in pain still. She looked around, and saw Syaoran beside her holding her hand. She took her hand away and started patting softly Syaoran's messy brown hair.  
  
Sakura then tried to get up, but her stomach was in pain and dropped back on the bed moaning, 'Augh...so painful' Sakura just laid there. She gave up and she just went into deep thoughts.  
  
'I wonder what happened to Chi and her otsu-san....and otsu-san\s company!' Then I started being shoke "Huh?" It was Syaoran, he was awake!  
  
"I thought you turned into a vegetable! I called your name like 20 times!"  
  
Sakura didn't reply, "Sakura-chan! Don't freak me out!"  
  
Sakura still didn't reply. Syaoran started crying. "You're a vegetable now! All because of me...Sakura if you can hear me, gomen-nasi...I didn't let you explain...the only thing I know about you was when you were little and you fell down the tree"  
  
Syaoran wiped his tears away, "Okas-san told me you lost your memories about me, and also that you were in coma, the day I left was the day you woke up, I never got to talk to you again. I was training in Hong Kong to become the leader of the Li Clan, but after what okas-san heard about your okas-san being chased down I came back to Tomoeda, I knew it was my chance to look for you in Japan, and I'm done my search"  
  
"So have I...."  
  
"Sakura? You talked?"  
  
"What do you think? I'm not human like you?"  
  
Syaoran started laughing and hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"Syaoran! Let go! Your kililng my stomach!"  
  
"Gomen Sakura! I'll go report to the doctor that you're alright!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"At least for five weeks...I was right beside you the whole time..."  
  
"So I missed the dance?"  
  
"I guess...another times Saku...another time"  
  
"How did you know I was going to say "yes" to the offer of going to the dance with you?" Sakura smiled evily.  
  
"Just shut up!" Syaoran started blushing. He left to go get the doctor  
  
  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran...you were always there for me..."  
  
  
  
==============================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
*thinkz* im gonna write three more chapterz n im done this story  
  
then im goin 2 start workin on "Find the Past" again  
  
if you want a squeal 2 this story...like after im done...etll me in ur reviews!  
  
Arigatou for reading!!!!  
  
  
  
N3k0- 


	12. Happy After All

Always There For You  
  
  
  
~Chapter 11~Happy After All  
  
  
  
~Two Weeks Later~  
  
"Augh, living in the hospital was like hell onii-chan!" Sakura was finally out of the hospital after recovering from her injuries.  
  
"Well be glad that the fact we won't be living with the gaki anymore! I got ourselves an apartment room!" Touya patted Sakura's head.  
  
"Hey I ain't small anymore so stop doing that!"  
  
"Whatever you say kaujii!" *STOMP* "OWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
"The USUAL thing!" Sakura start giggling that the fact Touya was jumping everywhere on the sidewalk.  
  
"So what happened to Mai?"  
  
"You mean the two jerks?"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Mai-san and Mai-kun went to jail....charged for assult, and first degree murder of our parents....and so on and so forth"  
  
"YAH!" Sakura cheered on the sidewalk loudly and some person yelled SHUT UP to her and she calmed down.  
  
"And where did you get the money from for our apartment Touya?"  
  
"Jobs I have been doing, using the fined money that the Mais had to give to us" Touya smiled. Sakura glared "So you probably didn't save me any..."  
  
"Why would I?" Touya laughed loudly and evily. "No, I'm joking kaujii! You'll find out what I spent it on when we get home!"  
  
  
  
~Kinomoto's Apartment~  
  
"Hey they're coming!" A voice yelled.  
  
The doorknob slowly turned Sakura had her eyes blindfolded. Touya untied it.  
  
"1....2...."  
  
"Open your eyes Sakura!"  
  
"3! SURPRISE SAKURA! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!" Tomoyo, Chihiuara, Yamazaki, Meilin, Ray, and all her friends from school jumped up  
  
"You like it Saku?" Sakura looked around the house, the walls were pinkish-white, the furniture was sliky, everything was perfect to her!  
  
"ARGIATOU TOUYA!" Sakura hugged her brother tightly.  
  
"Hey don't give your onii-chan all the credit! We helped paint and decorate this place! You should look at your room and closet Sakura! Tomoyo smiled. "After you try on all the clothing I made you..."  
  
Eriol cut her off. "Stop it with the modelling...we're suppose to make Sakura feel happy again!" Eriol smiled towards her.  
  
"Arigatou everybody! Where's Syaoran?"  
  
"Oh..I don't know!" Ray showing a smirk to Eriol. "Hey Sakura why don't you go get changed into better clothing" Tomoyo smiled evily  
  
"Something isn't right...you guys are giving each other faces...."  
  
"Oh nothing!" Everybody just started whistling for no reason.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Why don't you just go get changed Saku!" Touya patted her head smirking.  
  
"YOSH! WHATEVER!" Sakura charged into her room and saw Syaoran.   
  
"Missed me?"   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! YOU KNOW GIRLS ARE SUPPOSE TO HAVE THEIR OWN PRIVACY!" Everybody was stunned by Sakura's reaction. Syaoran was speechles.   
  
Sakura smiled. "You should have seen the look on your face! Syaoran! And you guys too!" She giggled. "I missed you Syao-kun!" She embraced him with a hug.   
  
Touya nudged Tomoyo and whisphered, "Is it that time of month for girls?" Sakura heard and gave Touya a death glare. "I think it's time for your month to shut up!"  
  
"Can we start the party now? I'm getting hungry!" Meilin was complaining. She was so excited about Sakura's belated birthday party, she forgot to eat breakfast.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
"YAHHHHHHHHH LET'S EAT PEOPLE!"  
  
  
  
~Sakura n Syaoran in Sakura's Room (DONT THINK DIRTY PLEASE!)~  
  
"So....."  
  
"So....."  
  
"So....."  
  
"So....."  
  
"Ummm...yeah"  
  
"Ummm...yeah"  
  
"Ummm...yeah"  
  
"I don't think we're getting anywhere...."  
  
"Yah....Syaoran...."  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"I was afraid to love when I met you...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah.......something happened in the past, a few years ago, wasn't one of my happy life back then. I don't know if you want to hear the story that I wanted to tell you at the park"  
  
"Sakura-chan, I have the time to listen to you talk all day" Sakura punched him playfully.  
  
So Sakura told him all about Ken and how he cheated on her. And how she made a promise to Touya about seeing guys.   
  
"Life is just hard sometimes, don't you agree Syao-kun?"  
  
"Yah, I guess since I have to fulfill okaa-san's dream of me becoming the next leader for the Li clan so I might be returning back to Hong Kong"  
  
"Guess I'll be staying at Tomeda then...we have our own paths to go for"  
  
"What do you mean Sakura?"  
  
"I need time Syaoran, I'm still not sure if I should be with you...."  
  
"I understand Sakura...we're still friends right?"  
  
"Best friends Syao-kun" Sakura smiled happily.  
  
"Sakura........we'll stay in touch right?"  
  
"Yup" Sakura embraced Syaoran with a quick hug, and was in tears. "Syaoran, you promise after that your done trainning, I'll tell you my true feelings"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"Oh yah, I have a small present for you." Syaoran gave Sakura a small red box, filled with pictures of cherry blossoms everywhere. Sakura slowly opened it.   
  
  
  
'Sakura Kinomoto, my Ying Fa. I Promise to come back! Love Syaoran Li'  
  
  
  
"What's with the love?"   
  
"Because I love you and you have to tell me your feelings when I come back" Sakura gave Syaoran a death glare, "Nope, I don't like you"   
  
"Awww, I'm so hurt now!" Syaoran started fake crying like a baby. Sakura rubbed his back then smacked him on da back hard.  
  
"What was that for?" Syaoran was chocking now, "I don't know, I had the erge to do that?" They both laughed really hard.  
  
"So when you leaving?"  
  
"1 week from now, Meilin and Ray is coming with me, they're getting married in two years, it was okaa-san's idea"  
  
"Cool! Maybe I'll go back to Hong Kong then! Maybe I'll be the flower girl!"   
  
"You wish Sakura!"  
  
"I will!" Then a growl came from Sakura's stomach, "I guess it's time to eat" Sakura opened the door and everybody fell onto the ground.  
  
Syaoran was laughing, "YOU KNEW THEY WERE THERE SYAO-KUN! I'M SO GONNA HATE YOU NOW!"  
  
Sakura then ran to the refrigerator, grabbed the ice cream and started eating.  
  
"That's the kaujii I see everyday...OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Epoligue next! unless you want more.....lol!  
  
  
  
neko! 


	13. Epoligue

Epoligue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~After three years~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol, and Meilin and Ray got married. Now the only couple left is Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura has graduated from high school and is taking courses at Tokyo Universtiy and running her dad's company at the same time. The Kinomoto fashion company as become very popular. Tomoyo sometimes visits Sakura to try on some new clothing she designs.  
  
Well as for Syaoran, he returned back to Hong Kong to finish his trainning. He hasn't really stayed in touch with Sakura since they were both busy doing there stuff.  
  
  
  
"TOMOYO!"   
  
"Aww...come on Sakura...please! Last dress!"  
  
"I already wore 40 of them today!"  
  
"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Then Tomoyo's cell phone started ringing 'Save by the phone' Sakura thought.  
  
"Oh hey Eriol honey...yah...I'm at Sakura's company right now....NANI! REALLY? Yosh, I'll tell her that, sure...tonight? 6pm? What time is it? 4? YIPPE I GET TO...awwww pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee........YAH! ARIGATOU ERIOL-KUN! Ja!"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Syaoran is coming back tonight!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YAH AND I GET TO DRESS YOU UP!"  
  
"NO WAY TOMOYO! ONE MORE STEP HEAR ME AND I'LL CALL MY SECURITY GUARDS OR ONII-CHAN UP HERE!"  
  
"Aw...please?" Tomoyo gave her the puppy eyes.  
  
"Why does that always have to work, fine....."  
  
Next thing you know Tomoy spend an hour and a half dressing Sakura, putting on make up, the ususal.   
  
"Done yet?"  
  
"Almost just a little more fix up! What time is it Sakura-chan?"  
  
"5:50...why?"  
  
"NANI! LAST FIX UP! LET'S GOOO! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE AT TOMOEDA AIRPORT BY 6!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I'm driving, the last time we were late for something you got like 2 speeding tickets"  
  
  
  
  
  
~Tomoeda Aiport~  
  
"What's taking them so long...." Meilin was complaining. It was 6:20.  
  
"Maybe Tomoyo got in trouble again with the cops"  
  
"NANI? IS SHE TAKING DRUGS?"  
  
"No...speeding tickets" Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh look! Here they come!" Ray pointed out.  
  
"ERIOL! GOMEN EVERYBODY!" Tomoyo and Sakura were both huffing.  
  
"Got in trouble sweatie pie?"  
  
"No...Sakura did the driving...so slow! I told her to hurry up!"  
  
"It's better than you getting two speeding tickets at once!" Tomoyo shot him a glare. "Some husband you are...." "Aww don't feel so bad Tomo.." Eriol hugged her from behind and kissed her gently on the face.  
  
"So where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I have no clue, he said he needed to go to the washroom, Sakura you look wonderful now" Meilin smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo had to do the dressing up game...." Tomoyo punched her playfully. "So how has it been in HK with you and Ray?"  
  
"Great! I found out I got pregnant yesterday."  
  
"Awww...congarts! Can't wait to dress your child up!"  
  
"TOMOYO! YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY CHILD!" Ray gave her a glare, "Awww...PLEASE PLEASE WITH SUSHI ON TOP!"  
  
"Hahah, you can dress her up a few times, but not for her whole life!" Meilin laughed, "like what you're doing to Sakura!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "She's just bored Meilin, give her a break"  
  
"So do you have an answer for Syaoran?"  
  
"Yah, I've been thinking...kinda lonely without him now a days..."  
  
"Really?" Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura. Sakura was shocked and turned around and hugged him back. "Your back..." she whispered into his ears. "I'm staying to you know..."  
  
"AWWWWWWWW THIS IS SO CUTE!" Tomoyo quickly grabbed her camera. "Another percious moment"  
  
"Tomoyo my dear...."  
  
"Aww...Eriol-kun......" She gave him a pair of innocent puppy eyes. Eriol sighed. Gave Tomoyo a nice kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sakura.....if I wanted you to kiss me would you?" Syaoran was looking at Eriol and Tomoyo kissing.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Syaoran sighed and admitted. "Hai.."  
  
"Sure!" Sakura peaked him.   
  
"AWWWW that wasn't even called a kiss!"  
  
"Describe one to me!" Syaoran planted his lips on to her's.   
  
  
  
  
  
~And so................the day of Meilin's baby coming out~  
  
"RRAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"  
  
"Push Meilin! Come on!"  
  
"I AMMMMMMM YOU SHOULD PUT YOURSELF IN THIS POSITION! MAYBE OWIEEEEEEEEEE *HUFF*"  
  
"It's out Meilin!"  
  
"Congarts Mr. and Mrs. Kio! It's a girl!"  
  
"Please tell me Tomoyo isn't here, she's so gonna...."  
  
"MEILIN! OMG! A GIRL! PERFECT I HAVE SO MANY DESIGNS FOR GIRLS! YADADADASDADDADAD"  
  
"Eriol, you should get your wife pregnant sometime..."  
  
"She is Ray...found out a week ago"  
  
"Whoa, my wish came true" Meilin smiled holding her child, "We'll call you, Sakura"  
  
"Named after me?" Sakura gave an innocent face  
  
"Well she has that innocent face you have!"  
  
Everybody laughed. "Sakura, when are we going to have a baby" Syaoran nudged her. Sakura and Syaoran got married two weeks before. They were truly in love and couldn't let go of each other. Sakura even fought back when Touya didn't like the fact Sakura was hanging out with Syaoran too much.  
  
"How about tomorrow Syaoran.."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"No...give it time, until we're done with the house..."  
  
"Fine...." Syaoran huffed like a child. "Syaoran you are like a child to me already!"  
  
"So are you calling me an immature adult?" Syaoran gave her a mad child face. Sakura sighed "Grow up Syaoran!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
======================================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==============================================================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
hope yah liked it...I'm not gonna finish FInd the Past until I feel like it LOL!  
  
Anywayz i haf a new story up! Called Love Undercover!  
  
Hope yah like this one!  
  
JA NE!  
  
  
  
  
  
-neko 


End file.
